


Ice Ice Baby

by snowglobegays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Bottom Louis, Humor, I thought it'd be funny, I tried to make it funny, Kinda, M/M, Plan, Prince Harry - Freeform, Riding, Smut, The other boys are barely mentioned - Freeform, Top Harry, almost, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag, larry - Freeform, liam gets a squint glare, niall speaks too, prince Harry is Harry's dick, this is pretty bad, this is so lame omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/snowglobegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Prince Harry' does the ice bucket challenge. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid omg

-  
Coming to his senses, Louis took in something hard pressing into his back through his blurred mind. Yawning, he sat up and felt for the offending object, grabbing it and gripping it tight. Harry let out a loud moan at the contact, his eyes fluttering open. "Lou?" He asked hoarsely. 

Louis yawned again, turning to Harry. "Wassit..? Hazza?" He slurred.

   
"You just grabbed my dick." 

  
"Yeah yeah," Louis mumbled, laying down. "I grabbed Prince Harry."

   
Harry laughed. "Is my dick Prince Harry now?" 

 

Louis nodded, already half asleep again. "'S a thing now."

-

_"I would like to nominate Boris Johnson, Prince Harry, and of course, Arsene Wegner. Go for it loves."_

-

"Louis!" Harry called as he walked into their hotel room. "Did you nominate my dick for the ice bucket challenge?" 

  
Louis laughed. "Maybe. I just wanted to pour ice water on that thing. Doesn't cold water soften your dick? I wanna watch it droop."

   
"Louis what the fuck." 

  
"I mean hard Prince Harry is massive but limp Prince Harry is kinda pathetic. I'd kill to watch it shrink and wrinkle up. I love dicks." The older boy sighed. 

  
"Nope!" Harry refused. "My dick getting limp from cold water means no coming and I'm not chill with that. At all." 

  
"Oh, fine!" Louis feigned indifference. "See if I care. I mean I was gonna tell you that my mum wants me to visit and I was gonna invite you along, but I don't think I will. You don't deserve to see me with babies if you don't donate to a charity." 

  
"Louuu.." Harry whined. "I love your family." 

  
"Then do it!" Louis sighed. 

  
"No. And that's final."

-

_Louis had a plan. He was gonna get Harry hard and pliant. He was gonna sit on his dick until he came and Harry was about to, and he would pop off and start filming and dump a bucket of ice water on Prince Harry. Yes yes yes. Good plan Louis._

  
_(He actually high fived himself.)_  
-  
Louis put his plan into action when they were recording and neither boy was recording. 

  
"Hey sexy," Louis whispered, standing on the tips of Harry's shoes and kissing his jaw. "I want you to fuck me." 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's waist, gripping him tightly. "We're in public, love. Can't to that to me. Prince Harry might make a visit."

   
"That's the point, babe." Louis giggled quietly. "Want you to get riled up out here and fuck me harder inside. Take me home."

  
"Lads!" Harry addressed everyone in the room. "Louis and I are heading off." 

 

"But he's not done yet is he-" Liam protested, quieting down when Louis squint-glared at him from the corner. 

  
 _Louis's squint-glare was quite intimidating._  

  
"We're leaving."   
-  
"Baby oh baby, lemme see you naked and begging." Harry sang as he pushed Louis back into their bed.

   
Louis stopped taking off his clothes to look at his boyfriend. "Is that an actual song or-?" 

  
"I made it up now hurry up I wanna see your butt." 

  
"But we should really add to that. 'Baby oh baby I wanna see you naked and begging. Hurry up I wanna see your butt. Wow your butt is great. I'm gonna stick my dick in it. Being gay is great!' We'd get no shit from anyone for that! We'd be famous! Or more famous than we are. Famouser. Is that a w- oh!" Louis was cut off as Harry stuck a lubed up finger in Louis. 

  
"Fuck Lou you're always so tight!" Harry growled. 

  
"You sound like one of those dudes in a porno," Louis giggled. 

 

"You've got an ass like one of those girls in a porno. It's meant to be really." 

  
"Have I told you I hate you?" 

 

"I don't think you've gone and hour without telling me you hate me since we met. Romantic, innit?" Harry teased.

  
"Yeah yeah. Get your dick in me." 

  
Harry decided that yeah, he'd really like for Prince Harry to suffocate a bit because Prince Harry had a thing for breath play. 

  
_(Harry was ashamed of himself until he pushed in.)_

  
All regrets of thinking of his penis as an actual person flew from Harry's mind as he pounded into Louis. The smaller boy whined underneath him, seemingly giving up all dominance to fully submit to Harry. 

  
( _Louis was really horny and really wanted to come but he still had a plan.)_

  
"Ha-ha-harr-Harry oh fuck please right there fuck!" Louis gasped as Harry his his prostate. 

  
"Yeah yeah, gonna, oh yeah, gonna come soon. You?" Harry breathed heavily. 

  
At the younger boy's words, Louis pushed Harry off. "Wanna, I wanna ride you. Fuck. I wanna ride you!" 

  
"Yaaas Louis!" 

 

_(Louis chose to ignore that little statement. Moment of weakness. Had to be.)_

  
Louis sat on Harry's dick. 

  
Plan set. Time to get him weak and begging to come. Get off. Film. Water. Louis was prepared.   
After settling, Louis pushed up on Prince Harry, plopping right back down, fucking himself on Harry's cock.   
"I don't want you to come without me telling you to," Louis insisted.

  
Harry gasped at Louis's surge of dominance. "Please can I come, please Lou, you feel do good around my dick, please can I come?" Harry begged.

  
Louis pretended to thing, still bouncing on Prince Harry. "I don't think so," he concluded. Louis felt his own orgasm building up, coiling in his belly. "If-" he panted. "If you come, won't let you come for days, gonna come, you don't." 

He cried out as his orgasm crashed over him, slumping onto Harry, who was blissed out but stressed over not coming. Louis smirked before opening the camera app on his phone, starting a video. "Prince Harry was nominated by Louis Tomlinson for the Als Ice Bucket Challenge and he nominates the Payne Train- **famed 10 inch** , Zayn Malik, Niall's dick, and Zayn's dick." 

Harry realized what was happening as it happened. He saw the icy water falling from the bucket and registered it milliseconds before it crashed on Prince Harry, the hard and slick penis seizing up and softening as he screeched. "Louis what the fuck?!"

  
All he heard was laughter. 

-

"I can't believe you made Harry's dick do the ice bucket challenge. Did it donate too?" Niall cackled, rewatching the video Louis shared with everyone and howling at Harry's far from manly scream. "How did you end up calling it Prince Harry anyway?" 

  
"I woke up one morning, grabbed his morning wood, called it Prince Harry, and went back to sleep. 

-

  
_(Louis was gotten back because the other boys did it to their dicks and it became a thing and Zayn nominated Louis's arse (at Harry's request obviously) and Harry did it during sex and Louis jumped and screamed and the neighbors called the cops.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back to writing super super busy me yay


End file.
